Yellow
by dragonscales00
Summary: A reversal of roles: Shayera was an ambassador to Earth and helped them avoid the Gordanian Invasion. John Stewart is hiding a secret and will stop at nothing to comlete his mission: not even his growing love for Shayera.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she met John Stewart, she had landed on Earth as a representative for the Thanagarian Empire. He had blocked her passage to Earth, in his green uniform of the Green Lantern Corps. Once she explained her reasons, he let her pass but had escorted her to the United Worlds Assembly where she requested to live on Earth as an ambassador for the Thanagarian Empire. John Stewart had left in a hurry after but she never once questioned his behavior, deciding that it probably had to do with his duties as a Green Lantern. She warned the World Nations about the Gordanians' arrival on Earth. Shayera was to serve under the World Army in return for allowing her to live on Earth and when the Gordanians had attempted to even invade Earth, Shayera had helped the World Army advance through their weaponry in order to properly defeat the Gordanians and was hailed a hero by the world. Shayera adopted Midway City as her home when she decided to stay on Earth and still regularly reports to the World Army whenever they needed her.

Shayera thought nothing of that fateful encounter with the Green Lantern until today as she watched the Imperium invade her home at Midway National Park. Shayera had followed the sound of laser blasts and saw that the Batman fellow from Gotham was avoiding the laser blasts from several invading pods. Shayera didn't hesitate to take her mace and began to whack at the weak ships. Shayera almost had to snort at the weakness the ships were exhibiting as they seemed to be more fragile than Earth's own vehicles as her charged mace easily tore through the material. What they lacked in strength however, they made up for in numbers. The Imperium nearly overwhelmed them but the combined forces of the group of heroes quickly pushed them back and away.

Shayera didn't know what to feel about John Stewart. The minute they first laid eyes on each other after two years, they were at it like cats and dogs. John accused her of being a spy despite the fact that Shayera had helped the Earth fend off the Gordanians and had chosen to remain on Earth as a protector. Shayera had refused to work Monitor Duty with John Stewart and always begged Batman to never pair her alone with Stewart. They always argued the minute they were in the same room and it didn't matter if what they argued about was stupid like who left the milk carton empty or who left the unwashed spoon in the sink.

Shayera growled as she stomped away from the Mess Hall, once again having another argument with John. Shayera swears to the gods that she will impale him with her own mace the next time he accuses her of being a sleeper agent. She doesn't know what else to tell him. She has tried every single possible method to show him that she was not a spy but the stubborn idiot refuses to believe her. His own distrust had actually influenced Batman and Superman and she was subjected to a series of trials just to prove her trustworthiness. Shayera had to explain Thanagarian culture to Batman and Superman since, because of John, Shayera had to remove her mask and reveal her real name to the two leaders in order to prove to them that she wasn't a spy. She had nothing against Batman and Superman of course after they had apologized and left her alone, but with John Stewart she will gladly eviscerate multiple times.

Of course like most hate relationships between a man and a woman, it would lead to love. Shayera currently couldn't tell you when it happened exactly but it was solidified the day the Joker had taken over Las Vegas. When John ended up saving her, Shayera refused to rise up to his taunts which in turn caused him to behave a little nicer. Nice turned to teasing, teasing turned to flirting, and by then they were both committed in the relationship they had with each other. Shayera never would have thought she had found love as strong as the way she felt for John Stewart but right now… she didn't know what to feel.

Everybody was contained in their cells, except for John who walked past her cell in his Yellow Lantern uniform.

 _ **Short, I know. I had this idea and I want to know what you guys think about it before I get dedicated to it. Fragments is about six chapters away from being completed and that will give me more time to work on the other stories. Like the idea or no? Thanks for the short reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Origins: The Beginning**

Shayera Hol guided her ship gently as she entered the Earth's atmosphere. This planet is in danger of the Gordanian's attempts to create a Hyper Bypass Generator on this planet. If it hadn't been for Shayera's spy skills, then the Thanagarians might never have heard of the Gordanian's plan to bypass the energy shield that protects Thanagar from invasion. She had been tasked by the Council of Elders to warn the last planet that was doomed for destruction, Earth, to prepare for war and to also help build a potential alliance between Earth and Thanagar. It never hurts after all to have friends on the other side of the Universe and it can serve Thanagar well in the future to have Earth on their side. The species is primitive, but they show promise in their imagination and ingenuity. They have already successfully walked on Mars, which shows great promise for the planet in terms of space travel. Shayera was actually surprised to read about how Earth is already home to nonhumans such as the aquatic citizens of Atlantis, a Kryptonian, an Argoan, and even a citizen of Raan is on this planet.

As Shayera continued to fly through the planet, she was breath taken by the amount of beauty and wonderment this planet had. For one, it had a yellow sun instead of a red sun like in Thanagar. There was more water surrounding the planet than Thanagar, where Thangar was more land mass than water mass. She could spot cities from her position and was almost a little nervous meeting the humans. How would they take her entrance? Would they listen to her? What if they were hostile to strangers? Shayera looked at the Absorbascon that was in its safe, and was tempted to use it in order to learn more about possible previous military attacks on outer lifeforms. She only used it to learn Earth's languages and basic cultures, just in case she needed to meet with more than one group of humans. Perhaps in time, she might be able to share the technology of the Absorbascon, but she didn't know exactly how trustworthy the humans are.

This planet was extremely versatile and diverse and Shayera didn't want her first greeting with the humans to be awkward because she didn't understand the customs or traditions. She needed to look for the United World Assembly, the meeting place of all the representative ambassadors of the world. She had to speak to them of the Gordanians and their intent to invade Earth. She needed to help these people fight back. Comparing their technology to a simple Gordanian Scout ship, this whole planet is greatly underprepared for even a simple scouting ship. She needed to help the humans set up a stable defense line. Shayera knew she only had perhaps two years at the most before the Gordanians

As Shayera neared the country known as Switzerland, she quickly rehearsed her lines in her head. First, she needed to introduce herself. Second: She needed to explain why she had arrived to Earth. Third: She needed to get them ready in time before the Gordanians. Shayera was nearing the location of the World Assembly when her entire ship was surrounded by a green light, halting her speed and keeping her in place. Shayera was shocked and looked out the window to see a human man being the one responsible for her ship's sudden stall.

Shayera looked at the man to see that he was of African American origins. How did she know he was American? He was wearing a shirt that read United States Marines Corp, obviously a military soldier like herself. He had emerald glowing eyes, and it looked as though he was in a rush, seeing as how he only wore the shirt and as pair of what looked like short pants. He was emitting light from a ring in his hand and he was scowling in her direction. He glowed brighter and his entire clothing changed into a green and black leotard with a symbol of a green lantern in the middle. He stared and Shayera was surprised to hear him speak through her radio, "What is your purpose here?"

Shayera looked back at the man before picking up her walkie and speaking back to him, "I'm here as an ambassador of the Thanagarian Empire. I'm here to deliver a message to your world leaders."

"So that's it then," said the man mockingly, "You want me to take you to my leaders?"

"Yes," said Shayera, not knowing why this man was being very abrasive, "I have information that the Gordanian Empire intends to use your planet as a charging station in an effort to infiltrate my homeworld."

"So what? If they need a station then maybe we should let them." said the man. Shayera felt her eyes widen in shock at his dismissive and callous tone. Shayera had no idea how to deal with this. She had of course been expecting some humans to be defensive but this man was just plain rude.

"You may think you will build allies, but the Gordanians have no intention of being your friend. They wish to use your planet as the final stepping stone in an effort to destroy my homeworld. In order to do that, they build a Hyper Bypass Generator that will eliminate all life forms on this planet." explained Shayera, hoping that this Lantern man will get the hint. It seemed to do the trick though as he looked like he was thinking over what she had said. Shayera was feeling anxious again when she heard the Lantern say, "Alright, but I'm sticking close to you. Don't think you can do anything stupid."

Shayera nodded her agreement and felt her control of the ship back to normal. She began to fly towards the World Peace building and landed in the front lawn, much to the shock of the bystanders. Shayera unlatched her seatbelt and walked out of the ship. She was met with shocked and curious glances but the one stare that she was more aware of was the Lantern's.

"You'll stick by me and you won't go anywhere. I'll introduce you to United States Representative, but that's it." said John. Shayera almost wanted to punch the smug look out of his face but she didn't have any allies on this planet so punching the one human could instigate an open attack on herself. Shayera followed the Lantern inside the building and was curious about the humans. They openly stared at her and Shayera stared back. She supposed her wings were the one aspect that really stood out for her if not her armor, mace, and mask. She didn't really feel nervous though. If the humans could accept leadership from a man with a glowing green ring, then perhaps they will be open to listen to her without any complications.

They neared an office door and Lantern opened it before leading her inside. Shayera was greeted with the sight of two humans in the room. One was a young skinny woman who was of African American background and was sitting in chair behind a desk with formal wear while the older man wore a strange patterned green uniform.

"Sergeant Stewart?" questioned the uniformed man, "What brings you here? Who is this?"

"Major Trevor," saluted the Lantern, "This is… an otherworld who wishes to speak with the United World Assembly."

"Is that so? Tell me," said Major Trevor as he walked in front of Shayera, "What is your business here, alien?"

"I'm here to give you a warning and to help prepare you for war." said Shayera. Major Trevor blinked in surprise and stepped back a bit. He scrutinized Shayera and asked, "Where are you from?"

"If I may request, I would like to explain everything with all your leaders. It is a lot to explain and I'd rather have everyone listen to it at once." asked Shayera. Major Trevor turned to the woman behind the desk and asked, "What do you make of this, Director Waller?"

Shayera looked at the woman and hoped that she will allow Shayera to explain everything. Time is of the essence and Shayera needed to help the humans advance through their science and technology in order to be on par with the Gordanians. It all depended on this Director Waller apparently. Waller looked at Shayera with an indescribable look in her eyes but Shayera was honestly surprised when Waller said, "Let's go set up a meeting, Major. We apparently have a lot to learn about."

Shayera turned to look at the Lantern who had a shocked look on his face. Apparently he too was surprised that Waller was willing to hear out Shayera. Shayera kept her smirk at bay and followed Director Waller and Major Trevor out the door with a silent Lantern behind her. It took about two hours to assemble the World Leaders, but Shayera was soon standing in the middle of the room and everybody had their eyes on her, translators at the ready to help communicate between Shayera and the leaders who don't know the english language so well.

"Leaders of Earth," began Shayera, "I come as a representative of the Thanagarian Empire. I have been sent to warn you of the Gordanian's intention of using your planet as a station for their Hyper Bypass Generator."

"What are Gordanians and what is this Hyper Bypass Generator?" asked the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.

"Gordanians are a race of lizard-like bipads. They are a ruthless, unmerciful, and vicious army that wishes to take over the Galaxy one planet at a time. My homeworld, Thanagar, has been at war with them for over fifty years and we have managed to push them. I was sent on a reconnaissance mission when I uncovered their plot to use the Hyper Bypass Generator in order to jump over the energy shield that protects my homeworld. In order for the Hyper Bypass Generator to work, they need five working models in a line in order to be able to 'jump' over the energy shield. They have already infiltrated two worlds and were in the process of invading the third world until we arrived and are in the process of trying to . We have received information however that they still intend on infiltrating other worlds and completing their mission." explained Shayera.

"What does the Hyper Bypass Generator do?" asked the translator for the President of Spain.

"The Hyper Bypass Generator will unleash a volley of energy that will essentially wipe away all life forms that live on the planet." said Shayera and the murmur that passed through the crowd was exactly the type of reaction that had passed in the Council of Elders back on Thanagar. Shayera could see the worry, the fear, and panic that was being displayed on the Leaders' faces.

"What does your planet have to gain by helping us?" asked Director Waller.

"We wish to build an alliance with you. You are a young race compared to most other planets and you all still have a lot to learn and contribute. I have been sent here not only as a representative but also to help you advance through your science and technology in order to help you be on par with not only the Gordanians but my homeworld as well." said Shayera. With those words, Shayera had their full attention and she could see that they were all interested in her offer. Shayera only hoped though that she can help them in time. A lot can happen in two years after all.

"I suggest, World Leaders," said Director Waller, as she stood up from her seat, "that we initiate a United Army for emergencies such as the one that has been presented to us. I suggest that a separate government branch be made in which we have our top scientists, engineers, physicists, and Generals in order for us to know and determine the technology that has been 'gifted' to us."

Murmurs of agreement passed by and by the end, The World's Army and Institution was born. Shayera was approached by several leaders, asking that she spent her time on Earth in their company but it was later decided that Shayera was to stay in neutral grounds and therefore must remain in Sweden. Shayera looked around and found that the Lantern, John Stewart, had disappeared. She looked around the crowd but didn't find him. Deciding that as a soldier, he must have been called away for duty and didn't think about him.

Shayera walked towards Director Waller and said, "Thank you for giving me the chance to speak."

"No," said Director Waller, "Thank you for actually warning us. With your involvement, I see a bright future for the human race. Of course, in order to keep the masses from panicking we are going to keep you invisible to the whole world and we will not be informing the public of the possible war. Some collegues of mine from other countries have agreed that Switzerland is the best place to build a United front and you will spend it there."

Shocked, Shayera asked, "But why keep your people in the dark? Wouldn't it benefit you to have all of the people working together?"

"It might work fine and well in your home planet, Hawkgirl," said Waller, "But this is Earth and we are humans. Don't expect the majority of us to be so calm and collected when the possibility of the end of the world is presented to us."

"Hawkgirl?" asked Shayera, confused at the name.

"I thought it was clever, seeing as how you look like a hawk model for Vogue." said Waller, smirking at her own humour. Deciding that she wasn't insulting her appearance, Shayera smiled with Waller and followed her to the offices where planning was to begin.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Having been roused from his nap by his comrade when he spotted the spaceship, John had no idea that his life was going to change the minute he set eyes on her. This was a new player in the field and she was offering free protection for Earth in an effort to stop his home from being destroyed. He never anybody who would offer such a gift so freely and was instantly suspicious of her. It also didn't help that her offer to advance Earth's technology and weaponry would put a hinder on his plans.

John Stewart quietly sneaked out of the room and entered his own private quarters. He needed to make a phone call. Slipping the Green Lantern ring off, he placed it on the bedside table and looked around the room once more to be sure that he was alone. Seeing the door locked, the windows shut and covered, and even stuffing towels under the door to muffle any sound made John feel more secure and he opened his drawers to take out a simple box. He opened it and in it was a Yellow Lantern ring. Putting it on, John said the words that activated its power:

" _In blackest day, in brightest night_

 _Beware your fears made into light_

 _Let those who try to stop what's right_

 _Burn like his power,_

 _Sinestro's Might!_ "

John instantly had a Yellow Lanter's uniform on and he opened up a small tear in the room. Unlike the guardians who like to keep their secrets close to their chest, Sinestro was generous in his teachings. John waited until he saw his mentor appear in the tear.  
"John Stewart? What news have you for me?" asked Sinestro as he looked at his prize pupil.

"A Thanagarian who goes by the name of Shayera Hol has arrived on Earth, seeking to advance Earth's technology and weaponry." informed John.

"A slight bump," dismissed Sinestro, "Thanagarian technology is easy to dismantle and I wouldn't worry about it. Once she leaves, we won't have to deal with such a weak race."

"What should I do in the meantime?" asked John.

"Keep an eye on her," instructed Sinestro, "She may be useful in the future and remember John to find out more information on your planet's 'heroes'. If you wish to keep your world structured and well behaved, you must get rid of the miscreants who try to establish false democracy."

"I will," promised John.

 **Hey Readers :) Like or dislike? I'm actually excited in writing this story. The possibilities are actually very endless. Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shayera**

Did Shayera expect such a primitive species to leap ahead by decades in science and technology? No; But with her guidance she helped the human race expand their knowledge and by years end, the World Army became the most advanced and formidable force in the planet. With so much knowledge being given to them, it had been agreed that only a select few would know the exact mechanism behind powerful weapons such as the Tachren Cannon (a handheld rifle that disintegrated the unlucky soul on the receiving end) or the blueprints behind the construction of a world shield. The only people that know of the generators' existence and locations were Shayera Hol, Director Amanda Waller of the United States, Prime Minister Hiro Matsuda of Japan, Prime Minister Michael Bale of the United Kingdom, Queen Silva Gustaf of Sweden, Prime Minister Benjamin Cohen of Israel, and President Nelson Botha of South Africa. Only the best scientists have been hired to work on the generators, all of them having their identities scrapped and given new ones.

Shayera had been a little uncomfortable at how secretive the leading World Government was being. She had been reassured by Waller however that it was for the safety of the public that they needed to keep everything under wraps. Shayera's involvement in teaching the handpicked computer engineers on how to use the Thanagarian firewalls and 'lashbacks' had greatly improved their security. Shayera had been informed by Waller that some hero by the name of Batman had attempted to break into the security for some investigation and had received a violent virus as a consequence when he didn't stop in time. Waller and her forces had used the lashback's signal to track down the source of Batman's location and had discovered his identity. In exchange for not revealing his identity to the world, Batman was to stay away from any form of World Army affairs unless otherwise.

Shayera had been curious to hear about Batman and had wanted to meet him but seeing as how the threat of the Gordanians was still very real, Shayera needed to be kept secret until then. Shayera wanted to know more about the planet she was currently living in and had asked the World Leaders for a cultural lesson. Most, if not all, the World Leaders were very eager to display their various cultures.

Shayera was actually almost overwhelmed by the vast diversity that was presented the one day the World Army hosted the Cultural Festival. It was in this festival that she had met Wesley Dodd, Constantine, and Amar Khan. An interesting trio of men, where Dodd had an incredibly ability to control sand-like silicon substance and receive prophetic dreams. He had actually been the one to call out Shayera by name, having dreamed of her arrival to Earth. Constantine was a very interesting and amusing… man? Shayera could tell that he was a lot older than his appearance suggested and was amazed at the forms of mysticism he was happily able to portray. Amar Khan though was the only one of three men that had no special gift aside from a brilliant tactical mind. Shayera had been challenged by the man to play chess and after three rounds, Shayera was amazed at how brilliantly the man played. In less than two minutes, the man had bested Shayera at every turn who was a famous champion of the tactic game back in Thanagar.

Shayera spent the rest of the festival trying new food. She found herself to favor eel heads and beef stew. Her friendliness however became a famous trait of hers. Her willingness to share information in order to build relationships was almost exploited by several unsavory politicians if it hadn't been for Waller's involvement. Shayera was frustrated that it was difficult to keep up with such politics but so long as Waller remained by her side then Shayera knew she would be ok for the most part. Shayera continued to train and help the World Army prepare for the Gordanians' Invasion and as the year finished, Shayera was now confident that the Earthlings will have a better chance at survival now. She had often felt a little confined on some days when she was itching to fly farther from the safety perimeter. Shayera reigned those feelings in though, determined to be professional about it.

The time came when Shayera deemed the humans trustworthy enough to show them the Absorbascon. After speaking to Waller and the other leaders that know of the location of the planet's shield generators though, she was again shocked at their request that Shayera not share this piece of technology to the other World Leaders. When she demanded why, she was again given the excuse that it was for the general public's interest. They insisted that she keep the Absorbascon to herself, telling her that so long as she has it then no one else will be able to steal it from her. They did however set up a stipulation that should they ever have a need for the Absorbascon, then she would help them. Shayera agreed to their terms, but still found it frustrating that she was to keep more secrets.

She had confided to Amar Khan about her feelings but was soon talked over it when Amar had pointed out to Shayera that Earth is still a diverse planet with many governments splitting them all apart. It would have done the humans more harm to have such technology out in the open.

Seeing reason to his logic, Shayera accepted it and asked Amar out of sheer self-consciousness if she was even trusted by the humans. Amar laughed openly and pointed out, "Shayera, you have shared your information and technology with us when other beings such as Superman or the Adam Strange fellow keep their technology close to their chests, not wanting to share. You have already won over the leaders of the Allied World and you still want to share your knowledge. I don't know what type of spy you were in your army, but you might possibly be the most open-minded alien to have landed on our planet."  
"I'll have to admit," confessed Shayera, "It is nice to play Ambassador instead of playing spy. Did you know that my mission almost changed to one of espionage?"

"Really?" asked Amar, shocked, "What was your spy mission going to be about?"

"I was almost sent here to spy on the Earth's defenses in order for this crazy idea to work." said Shayera.

"Which was what?" asked Amar.

"To build our own Hyper Bypass Generator in an effort to strike at the Gordanians first." said Shayera. Amar felt his mouth drop open in shock as he stared at Shayera.

Shayera sadly nodded and said, "Yeah, I was against the idea the minute it left my Captain's mouth."

"Your Captain?" asked Amar, wondering what the story was behind the tale.

"Captain Hro Talek. He was my fiancé but of course after speaking out and going against his idea he called off our engagement which was fine by me. I wasn't about to tie my life to one who holds little regard for the lives of others," said Shayera, "I brought the issue up with the Council of Elders. They were furious that Talek was about to go behind their backs in order to proceed with his plan, of course I was very unpopular with my division after that. Everybody who had agreed with the plan was immediately court martialed for high treason and I was sent here on Earth not only to build relationships but to also avoid the scandal that was sweeping through the army. Hro Talek had almost become the first ever military officer to attempt to commit treason against the Council of Elders."

"This Council of Elders? Is it very much like a Democracy?" asked Amar, curious at the government system of another planet.

"More like an oligarchy," explained Shayera, "All the elders of the Council have either experienced war long enough to know how to make good decisions or they are the most intellectual in the whole planet, which means we almost have a powerhouse running the planet. The amount of wealth doesn't mean anything on Thanagar unless you know how to use it. We have a law branch that passes their laws to the Council of Elders and they will deem if it is an agreeable law or an unfair law."

"Interesting," mused Amar, "Why would they spare you the scandal however? Was it your show of loyalty?"

"Yes in a way," said Shayera, "they have decided that-because of my show of compassion-I was to warn Earth about the incoming disaster and to help you advance in an effort to win the war. If we can stop the Gordanians from taking over the planet, then we can definitely end this war."

"How though?" asked Amar.

"The whole idea behind the construction of a Hyper Bypass Generator is that they are desperate to win. So far, Thanagar has been winning many key battles across our part of the galaxy. With these battles, we have managed to free the Tamaranians and the Jorxes. By freeing them, we have allies now who are helping us finish this war. The Hyper Bypass Generator is their last attempt to strike at us where it will hurt us the most." explained Shayera.  
"By stopping their attempts to construct the Generators, we will effectively finish a war that could have spread throughout the galaxy." concluded Amar.

"Exactly," said Shayera, "which is why is frustrates me sometimes that we have to keep most of what is going on right now a secret. Thanagar is not a diverse society. We all have the same religion, the same philosophy, almost the same everything."  
"It sounds like an almost wondrous society," mused Amar, "but you always have to remember Shayera, that this is Earth and not Thanagar. Throughout history, the human race is never a rational species. There are those of us who rise above the pettiness and differences but the majority would rather live in bliss with ignorance. Do not judge us too harshly for not wanting to upset the delicate balance."

"I'm not judging," said Shayera, "I just wish sometimes that everybody could contribute with this."

"We have the best of the best working with us Shayera," comforted Amar, "With Constantine receiving help from the mystical realm and Dodd playing his spy duties well in order to keep everything under wraps, and with you: we have all the information needed to be on our toes."

"I hope so," sighed Shayera, "I often feel that I'm not doing enough. I thought for sure that they would take the Absorbascon."

"Trust me Shayera," said Amar, "with a piece of technology like that, it is better if it remained with you for the meantime."

"I guess." said Shayera.

"Was there another reason why the Council of Elders wanted you to avoid the scandal behind your division's treason?" asked Amar. Shayera smiled at his question and said, "My father and mother are in the Council of Elders."

"They are?" asked Amar, amazed.  
"Yes, I was actually a late hatchling as the medical doctors told them. My mother was well beyond her years for giving birth but I was a big surprise for her and my father. I have older brothers in the military that are around twenty years older than me so nobody expected my mother to have another child."

Amar chuckled at the almost biblical circumstance behind Shayera's birth and said, "You'd have been called something of a miracle if it happened here on Earth."

The second year passed by swiftly with Shayera and the Earthlings nervous for the ultimate day to come. With the construction of the Deep Space Monitoring Program, they will be able to determine quickly if the Gordanians were approaching ahead of schedule. The World Army had constructed a launch station in the Arctic Circle to avoid public eye, the use of Thanagarian technology helps them launch ships in the extreme weather of the Arctic. Astronomers had been paid a stipend to stay away from their telescopes as the date quickly approached, the World Army needing to keep the rest of the world unawares. Shayera had given them instructions and details about every single information she had ever received during her years as a spy. From Gordanian tactics to vulnerable spots in their ships, Shayera was a goldmine of information. Many soldiers were prepped and ready to fight the demonic Gordanians. Shayera was proud of them. They had been a little difficult to work with in the beginning, not wanting to follow the commands of not only an alien but a _woman alien_ on top of things. Shayera had the good sense of mind to demonstrate her abilities on the doubters, shutting up any naysayers. She was truly proud of them, planning on fighting alongside them when the time came for battle.

When the time did come, Earth was ready. The greatest battle that will forever be kept in secret went underway when the Deep Space Monitoring Program detected the Gordanians pass by Neptune two weeks earlier. Constantine and his mystical allies had actually placed an aura around the planet so the rest of the world didn't find it strange to see lights blow up in the night sky. Many soldiers and officers entered their ships at night, Amar having been promoted to Commanding Officer of the whole World Army. His tactical expertise had worked brilliantly. Launching the smaller ships to hide around Mars, the larger ships that were launched will distract the Gordanians in order to allow the smaller ships to sneak past the lines and ambush within. Shayera was with her squadron, who they called themselves the Black Hawks, in their ship _The Havik_. It almost amused Shayera how this battle, possibly the greatest battle Earth has ever known, will be kept under wraps.

As they hid behind the red planet Mars, Shayera looked over at her boys and gave them a smile in encouragement which they returned. Most of the men had experience in battle while the rookies nervously smiled back in an attempt to show that they were ready. Shayera would have to stick by them just in case. The first blast came by the Gordanians, who missed as they attempted to cripple Earth's flagship, _Unity_. It almost scared Shayera how Amar knew they were going to miss the shot, but so long as Amar was behind the orders, Shayera wasn't afraid. As the Gordanians passed by Mars, unaware of the ambush party, Shayera piloted _The Havik_ behind the trailing ships. The Havik, along with three other ships fired on the Third Class ships. The invasion force wasn't big to begin with but after alerting the Thanagarian Military, they were already in route to Earth to help end this war once and for all. Shayera was actually excited for this battle to end, getting the opportunity to see her brothers again after two years spent on Earth.

With the effectiveness of the surprise attack and the Gordanians not expecting to have trouble in the frontlines, it was a glorious battle. Shayera and her squadron infiltrated the Gordanian Flagship, where they were keeping the Hyper Bypass Generator. It was easy to enter, but getting through was the real challenge. Shayera made sure to stick by the rookies, deflecting any blasts they didn't see coming their way. Shayera and the experienced soldiers managed to cut through the defense lines, reaching the central core reactor. After eliminating the defense, they placed timed charges in the room and ran back to the ships. Shayera was again proud of her squadron, not a single loss of life and all due to their skills.

They had placed themselves at a safe distance away from the flagship, eliminating other ships here and there when it exploded. The explosion caught many of the Gordanians' escort ships, making the jobs easier for the _Unity_ and her sister ships. A small division of Gordanian ships were left and they attempted to retreat when they ran into the Thanagarian Army. Shayera gave a cry of delight when she spotted her older twin brothers' ship _The Vorox_.

It was a successful battle and after returning to Earth with her older brothers' acting as representatives, an alliance was forged between Earth and Thanagar. It was a secret alliance meant togive Earth and added leverage against any other form of invaders.

Shayera spent a week with her brothers, catching up on all the news she had missed while on her time on Earth. Hro and her old division had been demoted to patrolling duty and Shayera took a sort of vindictive pleasure in that. When the time came though for all the Thanagarians to leave, Shayera found herself to be very reluctant. She came to love Earth and wished to stay. Her brothers were a little upset but after seeing her friendships with many of the humans, they decided that Shayera will remain behind on Earth as acting Ambassador and protector of Earth. Shayera moved to Midway City under the name Hawkgirl. The World Army remained intact, ready for anything and Shayera often made visits to see her friends. She loved her new life as Hawkgirl in Midway City. The people were friendly and Shayera always had crime to fight. Her life for the most part was almost peaceful compared to war. Communications was still set up with the World Army between Thanagar and she was on top of the news. Thanagar became the champion fighters for their portion of the Galaxy. Celebrations had been thrown throughout the cities that the 50 year war had finally ended. Shayera was almost sad to have missed the celebrations, but she was content with the calls she received from her parents about Thanagar.

Her life though changed once again when Invaders of a new kind invaded Earth and she met the Green Lantern again after two years.

 **John**

It almost irritated John that he still had to heed the call of the Guardians. The pompous 'caretakers' of Oa still had no idea of his secret allegiance to Sinestro. So long as the Guardians believe John to be a Green Lantern, then it will make his mission so much easier. At one point in John's life, he had actually been proud to have been a Green Lantern. To have been trusted with that much power was an honor but it all changed when John learned from Sinestro that the Guardians had sent the Manhunters to Earth in an effort to eliminate John. The Guardians didn't want a human Lantern. John felt betrayed by this information and had taken an absence of leave, pretending that he was too sick to perform his duties. It was during his brief stay back on Earth that he looked at his city in a new light. He had the power to stop corruption and crime from taking over his beloved city. Losing his parents to a drive-by and then his grandmother to an armed robbery, John now realizes that he can prevent these tragedies from happening again. It just needs to be in a stable and structured environment, but John can't bring that with a Green Lantern ring and with the Guardians on his back.

Secretly meeting with Sinestro, John learned of the ways of the Yellow Lantern. Touring Sinestro's homeworld, John saw the harmony and peace. Using the Yellow Lantern ring had brought stability to his world. John realized that he needed to be a Yellow Lantern in order to have a stable world. John asked Sinestro to join his corps and Sinestro had actually brought up a better idea. Instead of renouncing the Green Lantern ring, John will master both the Green and Yellow Lantern rings. It was an incredible yet skeptical idea, but John was amazed when he learned how to master both rings without having them counteract each other. Under Sinestro's guidance, John rose through the ranks of the Yellow Lantern corps and was almost second in command to him. Secretly performing missions for the Yellow Lanterns, John became a figure to be feared even in the Yellow Lanterns but his identity was always kept a secret.

The mission to fully infiltrate through the Earth's defenses went underway and John played spy very well. During his espionage mission, his life changed when Shayera Hol entered Earth. She complicated his plans by years by having Earth build a World Army. While not exactly a real threat, Sinestro had ordered John to leave her be. So long as she didn't interact with John then he was capable of gathering information from the World Army and send it to Sinestro. John kept an eye on the Thanagarian from a distance. She was a strange alien, freely giving out information. She was almost a bit endearing with her trustfulness but John had to scoff at her. She would have been easy to get rid of, but Sinestro explained that by getting rid of her would be to bring the entire Thanagarian Empire upon the Yellow Lanterns Corps, especially after Sinestro did some digging to discover that she was actually the daughter of politicians capable of waging war.

John kept his distance for the two years the World Army spent to build up against the Gordanians. When he heard that they had discovered the identity of Batman, John joined the team to Gotham where he learned that Batman was none other than the famous Bruce Wayne. Storing that information away for later, John decided that somewhere in the computers the World Army possibly had the identities of all the masked heroes. He just needed to know where in order to incapacitate them first before he began his campaign. The problem was however was that he couldn't find it in the servers. That meant that the Thanagarian held the information. John decided to deal with her later and continued to collect information over the two years until the day came when the Imperium arrived. He saw Shayera Hol again and decided that after two years, now was the time figure out where she kept the identities of the heroes of Earth.

He had no idea how his life will dramatically change because of the Justice League.

 **Hey readers :) like or dislike? I'm really trying to write chapters for fanfiction but my new semester is actually the most demanding. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and leave reviews :) thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secret Origins**_

 **Shayera**

Shayera Hol was enjoying her day. Crime was slow in Midway City and it gave Shayera more time to be able to fly freely, something that was very rare for her. She rarely if ever had time off so whatever free time she has, she'll take it. Every since the defeat of the Gordanians, Shayera was impressed with how the World Army was able to hide itself so well in Switzerland and was glad that they had perfected the 'Zeta-Beam' as Amar loves to call it. With it, Shayera was able to travel from Midway to World Army Headquarters in less than a second. Shayera would only make the trip however if it was to attend important important meetings, to catch up with Wesley and Amar (as Constantine seemed to have disappeared deeper into the Mystical Realm), or to have her weekly chat with her parents and brothers.

Shayera looked down at Midway City with contentment. It was very easy to pretend that she had been teleported on Earth by accident and had decided to protect Midway City. The World Army wanted her to hide her actual reason for coming to Earth so Shayera went for the almost-half truth:

She was a Lieutenant for the Thanagarian Army and had been in the midst of battle with the Gordanians when she was sent to Earth by a lucky particle ray that was meant to destroy her. It was by sheer luck that Shayera had damaged it during her fight, that instead of erasing her from existence she was teleported to Earth. The people of Midway took to her with open arms. Shayera proved herself to be a valuable asset to the Police Department and had helped reduce crime quickly by working well with the officers. Shayera really couldn't have asked for a better calling. The only one in the whole department who knew of her efforts and connections with the World Army was the Police Commissioner, George Emmett. With him, Shayera's transition into Midway was made easier and the people accepted her with open arms.

On Thanagar, it was expected of her to follow certain social rules considering how her parents were members of the Council. Members of the Council were to be treated like royalty and like the royalty of Earth, certain rules needed to be followed. It frustrated Shayera to no end whenever she had to put on the ceremonial gown for _every single_ social outing. Being on Earth, Shayera felt more freedom for herself than ever. She isn't expected to be dressed fancy for meetings, she was able to make crude jokes with her friends, and she was away from the fallout that followed with her old squadron. Her father had told her how the whole planet is deeming her ex-comrades in arms with unworthiness. Whatever social standing they had, they needed to rework extra hard in order to get it back. Shayera almost felt sorry for them if it hadn't been for the fact that they had tried to force her to work with them or she'd have been labeled as 'Killed in Action'.

Shayera lazily flew with the thermal waves, getting a fantastic view of the city from sky-high. Shayera breathed in the fresh air. It was days like this that Shayera appreciated the opportunity she has living on Earth. No wars and no expectations, Shayera feels blessed.

 **John**

John Stewart finished his report to Sinestro and stretched his back. John was positive that with all the information he has collected over the last two years, The Yellow Lantern Corps can easily decimate the World Army. The frustrating missing piece were the identities of the superheroes. John wasn't sure exactly who they were and what their weaknesses were. It irked him that the only one capable of receiving such information was the Thanagarian. John almost wanted to strangle her for complicating his mission but he followed Sinestro's orders and left her alone. It wouldn't do to call upon an army on Earth and have two separate wars on their hand. John kept an eye on her from a distance when she had served under the World Army but now that she was relocated, John had no idea where. Only Waller was privy to such information and with John being called away on Green Lantern missions, John barely spent time on Earth anyways. The one upside of information that John had received throughout his whole mission was the decision by World Leaders to dismantle all nuclear weaponry. With Superman leading the campaign, Earth's defenses weakened greatly. After all, Superman can't be in two places at once.

It irked John at how long his mission had taken. What was supposed to be one year recon ended up being three years. It wasn't just the arrival of the Thanagarian though that slowed down his mission. It was Sinestro's orders to discover the weaknesses and identities of Earth's heroes that made the mission slow. John so far has discovered almost all the heroes of the world and their identities. Some, like Zatanna, didn't have secret identities and others, like Batman, were discovered by the World Army. The only ones left were the Flash, Superman, Huntress, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, and Atom Smasher.

Receiving a call from Kilowog, John took his Yellow Lantern ring off and hid it away in his box. John flew off towards Kilowog's location, deciding that a simple mission can help him relax.

John and Kilowog were handling a civil case in Rigel 9 for a few hours when John's ring began to beacon. It was a sign of trouble and pulling up a map, John realized that trouble was headed towards Earth. John almost left to go stop it but Kilowog was with him and said, "Not now, Poozer. We need to stop this civil case from getting out of hand first."

As much as John respected Kilowog for a Green Lantern, he almost beat the only Green Lantern he likes to a pulp. John had decided that once Sinestro takes over the Green Lantern Corps, that he will ask his mentor to spare Kilowog and convince him to join the Yellow Lanterns. John gritted his teeth and remained in place like a good soldier and waited out the civil case. It almost made him want to go full Yellow Lantern and force the bickering clans to unite and be done with it. John seethed in silence though as it was not time to reveal his secret.

When the civil case was finally over, John immediately told Kilowog to remain behind as he left to check the danger that had landed on Earth. John will only allow himself to be the only Green Lantern on Earth. Getting rid of the kid, Kyle Rayner, was easy and he was stationed in some other sector of the galaxy which made John's job less complicated on Earth. As he approached Earth, his ring led him to the Midway National Park where he heard the sounds of multiple engines screaming in the cliffs.

 **Shayera**

Shayera continued to fly high above the thermals when she sensed a change. Stopping mid-flight and flapping her wings to maintain altitude, Shayera glanced around to determine where it was coming from. Glancing down below, Shayera saw nothing that could create such a change. Looking up however was a different story. Large fireballs were headed towards the ground and Shayera gaped in horror, thinking it was going to crash into her city. Flying up, Shayera was about to charge her mace at full power and smash the meteor in an attempt to stop it from hitting Midway when she saw that it changed trajectory. Surprised, she watched as it landed in the Midway National Park. Shayera had no idea what to make of it and immediately flew back to her home in the attic of the Midway National Museum where she grabbed her communicator and called Waller.

"Amanda? A large meteor has landed in the Midway National Park." informed Shayera once Waller picked up.

"It's not just Midway, Shayera," said Waller, "We're receiving reports that Metropolis, Paris, London, Berlin, and numerous other cities around the world have also been hit by meteors. Stick in Midway for now, the World Army is heading out to the cities."

Shayera put the communicator away and flew towards the National Park to investigate the meteor. As the hours passed by, Shayera relieved a call from Waller about parasitic aliens taking over Metropolis and Gotham, along with several other cities and round the globe.

She felt a surge of anxiety flow through her and Shayera hoped that she would be able to handle whatever it was that crash-landed in the Park before the World Army could intervene. After another hour of flying and investigating the crash-site, Shayera could tell that the she had missed encountering the aliens. Relieved that she didn't have to deal with them at the very second, Shayera knew that she still needed to locate the aliens before they reached Midway City.

Shayera was flying when she heard engines screaming from deep in the cliffsides as she made her way over back to the city. Investigating, Shayera flew high above in order to he a safe distance away from any potential danger. She looked down to see a large black ship flying away from multiple and peculiar red and white ships. Based on appearance, Shayera could tell that the black ship was a human design while the red and white ships had a more alien design to it.

Shayera remained high in the air, using the clouds as coverage. Not sure if she can even provide help, Shayera changed her mind at the last minute when she saw the black ship get hit. Weak or not, whoever was in the ship needed help and she'll be damned if she stood by and did nothing. Charging her mace up, Shayera waited until she was surrounded by an electric aura provided by her mace before diving right into battle. Just as she was about to hit one of the white and red ships, a familiar green light that she hasn't seen in over two years came hurtling towards the battle.

 **John**

John flew towards the cliffs in an effort to try and identify what the danger was. He spotted a sleek black ship with a damaged wing about to hit the ground. Recognizing Batman's ship, John almost allowed the ship to crash so he would have one less hero to deal with, but a shadow in the clouds caught his eyes. It was the Thanagarian, Hawkgirl. He realized that she spotted once he saw her head turn to his direction and he needed to play the part of hero so she wouldn't get suspicious and alert the World Army of his behavior. Using his ring, John safely grabbed Batman's ship and guided it gently to the ground. It was the sudden arrival of Superman that John realized that he had made the right call. The invaders attempted to shoot at them and John quickly formed a shield around the duo to avoid getting hit.

Hawkgirl's shadow loomed over him again and she gave a warcry as she easily tore through the ship's outer shell and damaged it beyond use. As it crashed down, he watched in awe as she easily deflected the lasers back at the ships and they fell apart like paper. He was going to need to readjust his plans now that he has seen her in actual combat. She was a lot stronger and more lethal than he had anticipated.

Using his ring to slice apart the ship's hull, John almost didn't have time to shield himself from an approaching ship attack until a black-haired beauty easily tore through the machines and land gracefully next to Batman and… an alien? Realizing that he is now in unfamiliar territory, John needed to take care of the parasites first before he had to figure out just who these new players are. The alien that Batman was supporting was giving him a cautious vibe and he made sure to use the Green Lantern Ring to form a shield not only physically but mentally as well, a skill that Sinestro had taught him. As the gathered heroes dealt with the invading force, they regrouped next to the fallen Bat-Plane to figure out what to do.  
"Hey, I'm the Flash." said the Flash as he introduced himself to Hawkgirl and the Amazon, Diana of Themyscira. _An Amazon_. John kept himself in check as the Amazon explained why she left her island. An island filled with equally as dangerous and lethal Amazons. John gritted his teeth as he realized that his mission just got even more complicated than he needed it to be. Did Amazons have weaknesses? John would just have to wait and see.

"Care to explain why there are parasites infesting the planet?" questioned John as he stared at the Martian, not once letting his mental and physical shield down. It was a brief explanation and by the end, John was paired with the Flash to deal with one of the factories that had been settled in the South American jungles.

 **Shayera**

Shayera was nervous. She was paired with Superman to stop the factory in Metropolis from working and she needed to report to Waller what she had found. As they neared the factory, Shayera discreetly turned her tracker on along with the miniature audio recorder in her mask. If she didn't have time to call in Waller, then she needed to at least try to give her and the World Army a clue as to what she and Superman were planning on doing. Shayera hoped though that the World Army still had reserves left to aid her when the time comes.

As they arrived at Metropolis, they were immediately attacked by the walking droids and Superman easily overpowered one while Shayera managed to clip the legs off the other. The droid fell on the street and Shayera bashed it open with her mace, intending to keep it down longer. As Shayera finished, she heard Superman call out to her, "Hawkgirl! In here!"

Following him inside, Shayera looked around in wonder at the hallway. She was impressed at the technology but she was just as wary of it. Sticking close to the Superman in case they were going to be ambushed, Shayera took careful noting of the direction they were taking. It will not do well for them to get lost inside this factory. As they walked around the corner, they were met with heavy fire.  
"Get behin-" said Superman, cutting off as he watched Hawkgirl dive headfirst into the battle. He watched in fascination as she easily tore through the defense line and was unaffected by the laser blasts. Her armor kept her safe and actually deflected the armor away from her. When the final parasite was defeated she looked back to see Superman look at her in shock and said, "What? There's a time for talk and a time for action."

"Are you always eager for a fight?" asked Superman, trying for a tease. Unfortunately, he said the wrong words as she turned on him with a hard glint in her eyes and said, "No, I'm not. I survived a war to bring peace and I sure as hell do not go out searching for a fight. My mission is to protect not to stoke the flames."

"I'm.. sorry." said Superman, abashed about what he just learned from her. In the news, she always seemed like a hero who was always looking for a fight. To hear that she was a war veteran changed his perspective of her greatly.  
"It's ok. It's something I don't like bringing up. We won and I can move on." said Shayera. Thoughts about the war had recently brought great discomfort for Shayera. She never wanted to look back on those memories, never wanting to relive the moments in battle that she had to endure, the friends and family she had lost. Her peaceful time on Earth has given her great improvement in her mental health. She often visited Dr. Cullen from the World Army whenever she experienced anxiety episodes but she was greatly improving. To be accused of enjoying more violence was a great insult to her. She is a peace-keeper.

"I'm serious, I'm sorry." insisted Superman.

"No, it's good. It's good." said Shayera. As they entered a chamber the walls slid the doorway closed and they turned in surprise.

"It's an ambush!" yelled Superman. A yellow gas entered the chamber and Shayera attempted to use her mace to break open the walls, but she couldn't focus clearly as the gas took over her senses. Superman had tried to pry open the doors but was electrocuted. As they both fell unconscious, Shayera hoped that the World Army will move fast in helping them.

 **John**

John grumbled as he helped the Flash escape from the sticky trap. It was frustrating that he had to work with this immature idiot, but if he can get some secrets out of him then it will be worth it. John and the Flash met up with the Martian and the Amazon back in the United States, their mission a failure.  
"Where's Batman?" asked Flash. Batman had been with the Amazon and the Martian when they had split up initially.  
"He is no longer with us." said the Martian. Flash gave a shocked gasp but John remained silent, secretly relieved that this means he didn't have to deal with Batman anymore.  
"What about Superman and Hawkgirl?" asked Flash. The Martian's grim look was all that was needed to show Flash that they too had been compromised. John grimly thought that if they kept this up, then he wouldn't have to deal with more 'heroes' before bringing the Yellow Lantern Corps. to Earth.  
"We need to stop this once and for all." said the Amazon and it made John want to scoff at her. Her optimism was not needed right now in this situation. Glancing down at his ring, John was almost tempted to switch out to his Yellow Lantern ring and call in Sinestro for backup. He needed to play his cards right though otherwise he might alarm the whole World Army of his plans.

The small groups of heroes left to the factory in Metropolis in order to determine where they could find what happened to Superman and Hawkgirl. John would have rathered left Hawkgirl to her doom, he still believes her arrival to Earth had made his mission even more difficult and longer than it needed to be.

John almost wanted to strangle the Flash however when the moron made enough noise to capture the attention of all the parasites. When they were contained in their own restraints, John kept staring at Flash with so much hatred and anger that the Scarlet Speedster almost withered at the look. They were brought in a room where Hawkgirl and Superman were restrained and John almost groaned at the fact that they were both alive. Establishing control over the Earth will be a lot more easier without Superman around.

 **Shayera**

Shayera opened her eyes to see that the others had been captured as well. Superman was struggling against his restraints while the Lantern was glaring at the Flash. Diana and J'onn were each talking quietly with each other and Shayera looked around to see that they were in a large chamber. When the leader of the parasites arrived, Shayera was horrified when they began to torture J'onn. She gripped her mace and charged it to its maximum, providing a good distraction as the parasites began to fire at her. Ignoring Diana's and Flash's cries for her to stop, Shayera managed to maneuver her body to the side so their laser blasts melted her restraints. When she was free, Shayera flew up high and with her charged mace opened a hole in the ceiling, escaping.

Just as she was about to dive down for an electric attack on the soft outer surface, she heard Waller speak through her comm-link, "Shayera! Stay in the air and don't dive bomb until I say the word."

Looking out to the city-limit, she saw to her relief and excitement that the World Army finally arrived. Pressing into the comm-link, she said, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Save the excitement for later Shayera, we're going to make a large breach to the reactor. We've managed to destroy several of these factories all around the planet and right now, Batman is currently inside trying to reach the others." explained Waller.

"How do you know?" asked Shayera.

"Constantine is currently inside with him, guiding him to where the others are. He's invisible so he's making a few adjustments to Batman's decision making so he goes in the right direction." explained Waller.

"Wait, so does this mean that the World Army is now open to the public?" asked Shayera, happy that this will mean no more secrets.

"The World Army's existence yes, but the members no. You are to keep your membership in the World Army a secret." Said Waller.

"I… Ok. So how much time do I have?" asked Shayera.

"Wait for it… NOW!" ordered Waller. Shayera dove down with her mace charged to its max and went back down through the hole she made and slammed her mace on the floor. She looked up to see that the others had made their escape and that she was overcharging the reactor. When she flew back out, the large factory exploded and she noticed that the others were fighting off the parasites away from World Army soldiers. She did another charge dive and took out a large wave of them, exposing them to the sun. They shrieked in pain and began to dissolve and Shayera had to look away, uncomfortable at what she did. When the battle was over, the entire media began to praise the World Army and the Justice League.

"League? We're not even friends." complained Lantern.

"We are now. This invasion has opened my eyes to new possible threats and the World Army isn't going to do everything themselves," said Superman, "We will be another extension for the world to turn to."

When it was revealed that the Watchtower was fully operational, Shayera had doubts about joining the League though. Her secret involvement with the World Army already takes much of her time. When Superman turned to ask her if she was in, she didn't think and said, "Yes."

She groaned inwardly though at her impulsiveness but decided to just bear with it.

 **John**

John almost said no, but then realized that with the formation of the League, it will just provide another obstacle for him to overcome. Quickly agreeing with joining the team, John will be able to learn all about the weaknesses and strengths of his 'team members' and he will finally find a way to get information out of Hawkgirl regarding the computer that was capable of infiltrating any security and any accounts of everybody.

 _ **Hey readers, I hope you liked the chapter. Leave a review so I know how I am doing. Thanks for reading :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**In Darkest Day, In Brightest Night…**_

Shayera wanted to strangle the Green Lantern. John Stewart had to be the most asinine, most hateful human she ever had the misfortune to meet. He looked for every reason to point out her faults, her mistakes, and even accuse her of being a spy when they were alone. She didn't know what his game is, but she absolutely refused to rise to his taunts. Unfortunately for Shayera, John seemed to make it his personal mission in tormenting her. It was grade school all over again where Shayera was often tormented for being the shortest in the class and for having the smallest of the wingspans. She managed to make her bullies stop though after beating them in hand-to-hand combat training, so she never had to deal with bullies after that… until she met John Stewart.

She _could_ kick his ass. She can potentially break his ring hand so he can whine about something that wasn't about her. However, doing so will give her new teammates the impression that she had no control over herself and that she couldn't handle any form of harassment from John. Shayera bottled up her frustrations and allowed her mask to hide the anger and the frustrations she was feeling. She will not play his game and she would rather remain professional.

As she sat in Monitor Duty, she waited for the Flash to arrive so he can help her Monitor the Earth. She had come to like the hyperactive hero. He reminded her very much of her twin brothers and she had an easy time talking with him. With Batman, Shayera was only grateful that he doesn't know about her involvement with the World Army. Amanda Waller had already told her how furious the Batman was when they discovered his secret identity and his location. With an uneasy truce between the Dark Knight and the World Army, Shayera was honestly worried how he might react if he found out that Shayera's involvement in the World Army's tech was what revealed his location to them in the first place. Shayera had to give him admiration though. For a human, Bruce Wayne was a whole new level of intellect. Perhaps not in the same field as Amar, but she wouldn't doubt that Bruce Wayne was intellectually stronger in other aspects.

Interactions with the Amazon, Diana, amazed her. At one point, Shayera was curious about her background and asked about her culture. Amazons were a whole other breed of human and Shayera never thought that they had existed if it hadn't been for Diana's involvement in ridding the Imperium. Themyscira, the home country of the Amazons, is technologically behind which is why they never showed up in the Absorbascon. The underwater city of Atlantis however did, which surprised everybody. Deciding that it will be better to leave them be for now, Amanda Waller of the United States and the Prime Minister of England, Michael Bale, have agreed to send out patrols daily in the general location of Atlantis just in case they were needed to stop an invasion from below the sea.

With Superman, Shayera respected him but was wary around him. She had known of the Kryptonians who resided in Metropolis and while their actions were noble, Shayera knew of the history of the Kryptonians and decided to remain quiet about it for now. As far as she can tell, Superman is an honest man and she has no reason to believe that he will be attempting to dictate over the world.

J'onn J'onnz was an interesting alien altogether. Grateful that she wasn't the only alien in the team, Shayera actually enjoyed the time she spent with the Martian. Giving him stories of her home world helped the Martian open up a little and the two often spent time just talking, playing chess, and Shayera introducing him to many Earth foods that she had come to enjoy. They were fast friends and Shayera was happy that at least two League member was easy to talk with.

She heard the communicator beeping and opened the line to hear the Flash ask, "Hey can I get a teleport up?"

Pressing on the button which pinpointed Flash's location and beaming him up, Shayera turned to the pad to watch as Flash materialized in front of her. He smiled at her and zipped up to sit in the chair next to her. She smiled at him and asked, "And how was your day?"

"Pretty swell," said Flash, "Just your typical day of saving lives and hearing the cheers of your adoring fans."

"You're such a modest hero aren't you?" said Shayera a little sarcastically. This man definitely reminds her of her twin brothers.

"You know," bragged Flash, "People know greatness when they see it."

Shayera rolled her eyes at his remarks. Like her twin brothers, he was very arrogant so she will need to wait and bide her time so she can take him down a notch. Most forward attacks against her brothers resulted in tears and angry parents so she will have to wait until Flash walks into his own insults that she will strike. A beeping noise caught their attention and they turned to see that a computer needed a hard drive replaced. Shayera got up to remove the burned out drive and turned to the Flash and said, "There is a storage box filled with backups below in the hangar. Can you get it?"

"As quick as a flash." smirked Flash. Shayera snorted at his words and didn't even have to wait a second as he sped out of the room and back with a new drive. Shayera began to work on replacing the new drive when Flash asked, "So how did you come to Earth?"

Shayera had almost responded honestly, when she recalled that the World Army had asked Shayera to remain anonymous about her role in the World Army. The World Army was skeptical about the Justice League and extremely wary. Amar had told Shayera that more specifically: Amanda Waller, Michael Bale of England, Bao Cho of China, and Nahum Abadi of Egypt were more or less paranoid about the Justice League. Amar explained that having a team of superheroes is already enough reason to cause some leaders to fear them. Superman's position in the world is already placed under a microscope 24/7 and many leaders in the United States alone are waiting for the time when Superman will slip up. Shayera had heard of how Superman had originally been brainwashed by a powerful being called Darkseid and had caused havoc in Metropolis. Many people had seen the terrifying side of Superman that day and if it hadn't been for Supergirl, many lives might have perished.

Shayera was trying to carefully install the new drive as she said, "I was a lieutenant in the Thanagarian Army-"

"You're a soldier? And a lieutenant?" asked Flash, awe in his voice. Shayera was surprised that he was impressed and continued, "Yes, I was fighting in a battle with the Gordanians when I did the absolutely rookie mistake."

"What was it?" asked Flash.

"I chased them down a small asteroid belt close to the Quarje System when I flew right into a trap," said Shayera, recalling the story she had created with the World Army, "they had a particle ray that I had managed to at least damage before they fired it at me. It should have destroyed me but I think that since I had damaged it, it only teleported me away to Earth."

"Wow," said Flash, "Have you been able to get back home?"

"I have," said Shayera, knowing that at this point she didn't have to lie, "I was able to contact my parents and twin brothers that I was safe and that I had decided to stay on Earth."

"Really? Why not go back? Wasn't there a war?" asked Flash.

"There _was_ a war. My planet won and by the time I had made contact, they were already making celebrations." said Shayera.

"Why stay then?" asked Flash.

"Because I love this planet. You are the most unique and diverse set of beings that I have ever encountered and I wanted to explore more. I stayed in Midway City because I love the diversity that is there. It is so much fun to learn about new things instead of having to learn new ways to kill." said Shayera, the most honest answer she had ever felt. After beating the Gordanians, there was a great relief for Shayera that she didn't have to kill anymore and that for now there was peace for her people.

"So do you visit your home?" asked Flash.

"When I have the ship to do so, I hope to." said Shayera.

"Well Batman has the Javelins set up for us," said Flash, "do you know the way back?"

"I do," said Shayera, "I don't know though if the Javelin can make that journey though. Thanagar is very far from here, the most I can say is maybe a six month flight without using warp drive and without rest stops."

"Warp Drive?" asked Wally.

"Warp Drive is when you can enter the space between time and cross great distances," explained Shayera, "If I had a ship that could do that, then I'd be able to visit my family and come back here in less than a day."

"Yeah," said Flash, "I don't think the Javelin can do that then."

"I don't think so either," said Shayera, "I have already analyzed all the components on the ship and while it is very advance, it doesn't have the capabilities for warp drive."

"That's sucks," said Flash, feeling sorry for the hero in front of him, "What if they visited you and left a ship behind?"

"That would be nice," said Shayera, "But I don't want them to abandon their responsibility for even a day. My mother and father are both members of the High Council and my two brothers are military leaders. The war may be over, but we still have to deal with independent factions."

"Oh, well hopefully you can see them again." said Flash.

"Me too." said Shayera.

"So have you visited other worlds then?" asked Flash, wanting to keep the conversation going with the normally silent hero. It was interesting to hear her talk and she was the only one he felt like he can just relax around. The others were way too strict or trying to be all 'leader-like' that Wally really appreciates the laid back nature Hawkgirl seems to have. It is very surprising to hear that she is actually a soldier, but one that is now striving for peace. Before Flash could ask more questions, J'onn materialized into the room just as Hawkgirl finished reinstalling the hard drive.

"I'll be back, I need to run more system checks with the new drive," said Shayera as she moved to go to the computer hub where she will be able to properly run diagnostics. Just as she was about to leave however, three bright lights flew across the Watchtower and the three heroes watched as the lights made their way to the United States.

"Alright, let's go." said Flash, leading the way to the Javelin. J'onn was quickly making calls to the rest of the League members while Shayera quietly alerted Waller about the three lights as she quickly made her way to the room to get her mace.

"Stay in contact with us, Shayera," ordered Waller, "We'll let the League handle this one but if it gets out of hand, contact us immediately to step in."

"I will." promised Shayera and she hid the World Army Communicator in her drawers before running out to meet with J'onn and Flash in the Javelin.

"Is it just us that's going?" asked Flash.

"Superman is taking care of another emergency before he can meet with us. Diana is attending a Congress meeting in order to be recognized as an Ambassador for Themyscira, Lantern isn't responding, and Batman has stated that he is staying in Gotham." said J'onn.

"Not surprising." said Shayera as she took control of the ship and began to pilot it down to where the lights were seen. As they neared the city, they were in Detroit. As they landed the Javelin in the park, they ran out to meet up where they saw people running away from three large robots.

Flash ran up to one and asked, "Hey! What do you want?"

"We are looking for the Lantern, John Stewart." said one of the robots.

"Why?" asked Shayera.

"He needs to stand trial." replied another one of the robots.

"For what?" came the voice of John Stewart and he landed between the two groups.

"You know why." snarled one of the robots.

"No I don't," snarled back John, "you come into my planet, my city, my home and you expect me to listen to you?"

"You're making things more difficult than they need to be." said the robot.

"I'm not listening to whatever a Manhunter has to say." said John as he crossed his arms to appear tough. Shayera wanted to throttle the Lantern by making the situation worse and wanted to hit him upside the head to make him stop antagonizing the large robots.

"Whether you want to or not, you're coming with us." threatened the Manhunter. John got into battle position and Shayera almost groaned at his refusal to cooperate. They could have pleaded for an attorney, called for evidence, anything that would stop them from brawling in Detroit. Just as they were about to fight, Superman's arrival helped stop the ensuing battle from happening.

"I'd like to see proof that John needs to be placed under arrest. It seems very suspicious that you come to our planet without a warrant, no proof that supports your claim, and you expect us to cooperate?" questioned Superman. Never in her life had Shayera been more relieved to see Superman take control of the situation before it got out of hand.

"You are willingly harboring a known criminal." informed the Manhunter.  
"What was my crime?" questioned John, irritated that these Manhunters entered his home and city and dare try to throw accusations against him. His life is already complicated enough now that the Justice League has been formed and that the World Army is keeping the location of the planet's shields underwraps. There was nothing in the databases that says where the shields are located. All John knows is that it probably has the Thanagarian's hands all over it and it only made him more malevolent towards her.

"You are being tried for the destruction of Ajuris 4." said the Manhunter. The League felt their eyes widened at the revelation and turned to John for confirmation.

"I didn't destroy the Planet. If you metalheads want to arrest someone, arrest Skaz the Dealer. He's the one that fired the shot." said John.

"Very cowardly for a Green Lantern to place the blame on someone else." accused the Manhunter.

"That's an unfair statement." accused Shayera.  
"Stay out of this Thanagarian." snarled the Manhunter.

"No, you want to make unlawful arrests and create trouble for us without any proper information. I have defended this planet from all forms of unlawfulness and I will not allow you or your group to to arrest my friend without a legitimate claim. Leave." said Shayera as she stood in front of John protectively. The Manhunter narrowed his eyes at her and said, "When we're back with the warrant, we'll include an arrest order for you for defying the Manhunters."

"Good luck trying," said Shayera, knowing that her parents' position in the High Council can at least provide her some protection from the Ajuris System. Nobody wants to bring in the Thanagarian Council after they had just saved them from a Gordanian enslavement. As the Manhunters left, Superman immediately took charge, "Alright, John. You need to tell us everything that occurred during that battle you mentioned."

"I was sent to stop a smuggling ring of illegal exportations and Skaz the Dealer was the one who was operating the smuggling ring. We were fighting when he fired a plasma blast from his ship at me. I dodged it in time to avoid incineration, but the blast kept going you know? Physics. It hit the nearest thing which was a volcanic lake. The plasma blast had cut through the molten rock and reached the core of the planet. One minute there was a planet with about 3 billion residents, and the next an asteroid belt took its place."

"Oh God." whispered Flash, horrified that a planet was eradicated that way. Shayera noticed how John didn't seem too shaken up about it though, as though he didn't care that so much life was just gone that way.

"We need to investigate then and try to find evidence to clear your name and be done with this Manhunter business." said Superman. John felt the tic on his neck twitch slightly at being commanded around like that, but if this is to keep the Manhunters out of his affairs, John was forced to agree and join them. As Superman quickly flew to Metropolis to quickly check on any possible danger while J'onn and Flash went towards the Javelin to wait for the others, John called out to the Thanagarian, "Hawkgirl, a word please?"

Shayera tensed up, knowing that a fight was coming. Just once, she'd like to have a day where she didn't have to argue with the idiot Lantern. True enough, he led her to an alley before he rounded on her and asked, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" demanded Shayera.

"You know what! I didn't ask you to come to defend me at all. I never wanted nor needed your help." snarled John.

"Well guess what, idiot? You needed it or else you would have been in handcuffs and taken to an unfair trial." said Shayera, unbelieving that this man was being so offensive and just so… _abhorrent_.

"Next time, stay out of my affairs. I don't need some spy to try and make false standings with me." accused John. Shayera almost nearly swung her mace upside his head to knock some sense into him. The fact that he is human though made her stop and she took a deep calming breath before she said, "Listen to me, and listen to me very closely. _I. Am. Not. A. Spy_!"

"As if I'd take your words at face value," sneered John before he walked away from her towards the Javelin. Shayera was tempted to fight him. She was really fighting her temptation to just grab him by the neck and smash him against the wall and ground repeatedly. Shayera quickly did some breathing techniques to calm herself down and followed after the _kishjun_ Lantern. One of these days, Shayera knew she was going to snap.

John though felt a little better after ruffling the Thanagarian's feathers, no pun intended. Her feathers on her wings flared when she was angry and it amused him greatly along with giving her some misery. The minute he gets the information he needs from the World Army and from the Thanagarian, he can finally be rid of her.

The flight to the remnants of Ajuris 4 was silent between John and Shayera. The other heroes can practically feel the animosity vibrating off between them and they were almost afraid that any sound they made might cause a mini-war to erupt in the ship. It was why when they finally reached their destination that everybody was eager to get out of the ship and explore the area they landed in.  
"Is that where Ajuris was?" asked Flash as he pointed up to the sky where an asteroid line was visible. Everybody was in their spacesuits except for John, who was protected by his Lantern ring.

"Yeah," confirmed John, "I thought it was all over with after sending Skaz to prison."

"You said Ajuris 4 was a planet right?" asked Superman as he immediately assessed the environment that was surrounding him.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked John.

"You do realize we are standing on a moon, right?" asked Shayera, feeling a little smug at grasping the knowledge faster than the Lantern. John though was astounded that he had missed such an obvious clue. He wanted to strangle the smirk out of Hawkgirl's face but first he needed to know, "If this moon didn't float away from orbit, then where is Ajuris 4?"

"That's what we need to figure out." said Superman. Everybody split up to try and find any sort of clue that might give them information about the fate of Ajuris 4. It only took Flash one trip around the moon to find a strange machine at the bottom of a crater.

"What is it?" asked Superman.  
"It seems to be similar to a holographic projection my people once used." said J'onn.

"Your people used to have holographic projections?" asked Shayera.

"We used it mainly to tell stories." explained J'onn.

"Then let's see what this machine is hiding." said John as he formed a large sledgehammer with his ring and destroyed the machine with one swing. The sky above them shimmered and they all watched in wonder as a blue planet emerged as the asteroid line shimmered away.

"I think you've been set up John." said Flash.  
"Yeah," snarled John, "And I don't appreciate being duped at all."

"It doesn't take that much anyways." muttered Shayera, innocently looking away from John's furious glare.  
"We need to go clear your name now John while we still have a chance." said Superman, leading everybody back to the Javelin. As John directed them to Ajuris 5, Shayera wondered who could have benefited framing John for supposably destroying Ajuris 4. The Manhunters were her prime suspects, seeing as how they were very adamant in arresting John. _Why_ though was the main question. When they approached Ajuris 5 it was to a group of spectators staring up at the sky in wonderment as the planet they previously thought gone was back.

"I need to speak with whoever is in charge!" demanded John as they got out of the Javelin. He was greeted with the sight of several members of the Green Lantern Corps, Kilowog was among them. John could see from their shocked expressions that they must have previously thought that John had honestly destroyed the planet without giving him the chance to defend himself. Only Kilowog remained unsurprised with the revelations, almost seeing smug and happy as though he had been proven right. John strongly reminded himself that when he helps Sinestro overthrow the Green Lantern Corps, that Kilowog be spared from the assault.

"John!" called out Kilowog, "Glad to see your name cleared!"

"Glad to know too," joked John, allowing a rare smile to form on his face. Shayera was actually quite taken aback at how nice he looks without his scowl and frown on his face.

"So who started this mess in the first place?" asked Kilowog.

"That's what I intend to find out," said John, "Where are the Manhunters?"

"They left a while ago, needing an arrest warrant for you from the Guardians." informed Kilowog.

"Then let's catch up to them." said John. Everybody got back in the ship while John and the other Lantern led the way. Shayera was a little distracted, seeing John so calm and relaxed near the giant pink Bolovox. It would seem that John wasn't as cold and heartless as she had deemed him to be. When they reached the Planet Oa, they were met with the sight of the Manhunters attacking the planet. Quickly getting into battle ready positions, everybody moved to defend the planet from the attacking androids.

John led the Lanterns deep into the fray, using his ring to slice apart many Manhunters, not holding back at all. The others said nothing, knowing about John's violent fighting style. One would almost mistake him to be a Yellow Lantern, but John proved time and again that his methods of fighting have saved them from more than a dozen serious and deadly situations. John spotted a lone Manhunter enter the chamber to the Central Power Battery. Snarling, John quickly followed the Manhunter, leaving the others behind to deal with the rest of the Manhunters.

Silently following the lone android, John watched as he approached the Central Power Battery before he silently flew behind him and slice him down from his midsection.

"YOU!" snarled the Manhunter, his circuitry slowly fading away.

"You thought I would take it lying down?" asked John, "You're messing with me, not some other low willed person."

"We should have blasted you. We should have just told the Guardians what you really are." said the Manhunter as he shut down forever when John blasted his shell to pieces. John only sneered at the place the Manhunter used to be and went back outside to see the Guardians speaking with the others.  
"John Stewart," spoke one of the Guardians, "We owe you our lives yet again."

"It would seem that way," said John, "This could have all been avoided if you had a little more faith in me."  
"A mistake that will not happen again." promised the Guardian. With the whole Manhunter fiasco put aside, the League left back for Earth and Shayera was only grateful that the day was over and she won't have to do Monitor Duty with the Lantern, her shift with him over about an hour ago. Shayera only had her police shift left to do before she can properly turn in for the night. John though was looking at her as she stared outside the ship. He wondered why she had found the need to defend him but he paid it no mind after a while. She was just a pawn in the end, no one worth knowing in the end.

 _ **Hey readers, this chapter was very frustrating to finish but I got it in the end :) Hopefully you all liked it and leave reviews or PM to tell me what you liked or disliked. Thanks again :)**_


End file.
